Becoming Stronger
by Byakusharinnegan
Summary: One way to be stronger is to defeat more powerful ninja. And that is the beginning of Naruto's plan.


**I was thinking about random stuff while trying to do my forensics homework, when I came upon this random idea. So I rolled it around in my head before deciding to sneak upstairs while my brother was preoccupied on the iPad and my parents were working. **

**So people, enjoy... since ****I just really can't get myself to write serious, sad stories. I just like humor.**

**Oh yes, does anyone here read Rave Master? I was reading it earlier, and my first reaction was,**

**"Why does everyone in here remind me of Fairy Tail?"**

**About 176 chapters later, I, for some reason, really wanted Elie to die. I have no idea why.**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto running towards him. After starting at the Ninja Academy, Sasuke had first met Naruto in the Uchiha Compound when Naruto dyed every single male Uchiha's hair bright orange. While the look on otou-san's face was mildly amusing, it was even funnier with nii-san's hair. Even Shisui-nii collapsed in laughter - until nii-san, in a rare act of violence, kicked Shisui firmly on his back, sending him toppling down the hill into the river.

Sasuke had quickly ran down to help Shisui-nii, but Shisui-nii was talking with a blond kid in a bright orange jumpsuit who Sasuke recognized from the Academy. Shisui-nii was currently washing out his hair in the river.

Itachi began to wash our his hair, too, and Sasuke asked why Naruto did that.

"To prove that I'm really strong! Cause if I can defeat the police, then that means I'm strong, right?"

And with all the innocence of a eight year old child, Sasuke agreed.

* * *

"Sasuke! I got an awesome idea!"

"What?"

"Well, you know how I wanna be Hokage and you wanna be head of the police force, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We should defeat Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii!"

"But how defeating nii-san help us?"

"If we defeat stronger ninja, we'll become stronger!"

"Ah! That makes sense!"

"So, here's the plan. Gather as many pillows as you can find, and when you think you've got enough to completely cover three people, invite me over for a sleepover, 'kay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_About a week or so later..._

"Kaa-san! Kaaaaa-saaaaan! Can Naruto come over for a sleepover?"

Mikoto glanced down at her younger son and smiled.

"Sure! Why don't you go ask him?"

While it was nice to see little Sasuke make a friend, the fact that it was the "demon brat" wasn't so good for the rest of the Uchiha clan...some might take it the wrong way. But Naruto was Kushina-san's son...

* * *

"Naruto! Pillows collected! Come over today!"

"Yeah! We're going to beat strong ninja tonight!"

* * *

At the insistince of Fugaku (who still swore he had orange in his hair) and Mikoto (who was worried to death since the Uzumaki had a strange habit of attracting trouble) Itachi decided to invite Shisui over in case something happened that he couldn't take care of.

At which the elder Uchiha immediately began to laugh at how the Uchiha clan heir, Uchiha genius, and ANBU could not take care of a pair of 8 year old kids.

Itachi kicked him into the river again.

When they did sleep, however, Itachi noticed that the ceiling had duct tape on it. Frowning, he decided to wait for Shisui to come before he confronted it. There could be enemy ninja...but how the heck could they sneak into the heavily guarded Uchiha compound that had a ninja capable of using the fully evolved Sharingan in every house?

But, then again, the Uzumaki brat could...Itachi had lost track of the times they sent out a squad of ANBU to catch the little blond menace that wore a bright orange jumpsuit and yelled out "DATTEBAYO!" every few sentences or so.

"Oi, Itachi! Tell me again why we have to sleep in the same room?"

"Shisui-san...What is that?" asked Itachi.

Shisui looked up.

"It's a ceiling, moron."

"No..._that_."

"That's duct tape."

"Then isn't there something behind the ceiling?"

"How should I know? The Sharingan lets you cast illusions, predict movements, enhance vision, and see chakra. It doesn't let me see through stuff. That's the Byakugan."

"Sh. I hear something."

They could hear faint whisperings, as if two people were talking to each other.

Itachi narrowed his eyes before striding over and ripping the tape off, Shisui right behind him.

An avalanche of pillows fell onto them, accompanied by a certain little Uzumaki and Uchiha. Itachi let out a yell that was immediately muffled by a pillow.

"See! Sasuke! I told you!"

Unfortunately, Itachi and Shisui could not get up, because, other than the fact that there were 150 or more pillows on top of them and two 8 year old children, they were in an awkward position. Itachi's right leg was trapped under Shisui's right, and his right hand was under Shisui's stomach pressed against the floor. His hair was in Shisui's face, and Shisui's left foot was poking him unconfortably in the side with Shisui' right arm pinned against his own foot.

Then the door slammed open.

* * *

When Mikoto heard the cry, she immediately recognized it as a slightly grown up version of Itachi's cry as a young child. She burst out of the kitchen and towards the room Itachi and Shisui was sharing. Right behind her, Fugaku burst out of his study, but the Chief of Police was no match for a frantic mother.

She shoved the door open, nearly tearing it off in the process to see an extremely please Sasuke and Naruto sitting on a gigantic mound of pillows. Looking down, she could see someone's left hand and someone's spiky hair sticking out of the pile.

"Okaa-san...and otou-san too?" Itachi's voice, slightly muffled, came out from under the pile, and Mikoto could detect a slight amount of embarrassment in his voice.

Fugaku scowled at his son and his wife's friend's son.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto raised a finger and said slowly, as if he was speaking to a small child,

"So, I wanna be Hokage when I grow up, and Sasuke wants to be the Chief in the Police Force, and we need to be stronger for that, so I figured that one way to become stronger was to defeat stronger ninja."

"Uzumaki..."

"I'm getting to it! So, Sasuke and I decided that since Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii are really strong, we should defeat them! And we did!"

Fugaku sighed before taking an aspirin. He turned to leave, and Naruto called,

"Oh yeah! Mr. Police Dude! You still have orange in your hair!"

Fugaku visibly restrained himself before leaving to go beat something - or someone - up.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Ah? Itachi-san, you don't look so well." Kakashi looked up from his book.

Itachi turned and gave him Uchiha Glare #21: I had a really bad day, but since I don't especially hate you, I'm giving you one last change to leave me alone!

Then he sighed and said, "Uzumaki."

"Oh. My sympathies."

"Thank you...oh. Taichou wanted me to tell you that your squad was taking over Naruto-chasing for the week."

The look on Kakashi's face was priceless and allowed Itachi some happiness.

* * *

**This story is finished. Yay!**

**It's supposed to be a story for celebrating New Years even though there is no mention of New Year's in this story.**

**Nachi and Owl and I would like to wish you all a happy new year!**

**Byaku~**


End file.
